1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable decorative framework system and more particularly pertains to conveniently repositioning a stick-like mannequin for modeling apparel and for a wide variety of functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative framework systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative framework systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of repositioning mannequins for modeling apparel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 526,667 issued Sep. 25, 1894 to Schultz discloses a doll. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,074 issued Jan. 2, 1996 to Duncan discloses a mannequin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,467 issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Chen discloses a mobile mannequin. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,952 issued Aug. 27, 2002 to Yamamura discloses a swing posture doll. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable decorative framework system that allows conveniently repositioning a stick-like mannequin for modeling apparel and for a wide variety of functions.
In this respect, the adjustable decorative framework system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently repositioning a stick-like mannequin for modeling apparel and for a wide variety of functions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable decorative framework system which can be used for conveniently repositioning a stick-like mannequin for modeling apparel and for a wide variety of functions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.